


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二十一）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan
Relationships: all煊 - Relationship, 夏日焰火, 宥煊
Kudos: 1





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二十一）

现实篇（7）——陈宥维

本文包含灯火通铭，雪落玫瑰，超煊你，飞蛾扑火，翰煊，杨煊（亲），新照不煊，花火，宁煊（友），宥煊（ ？），夏日焰火。

ooc预警，训诫预警，bdsm预警，sp预警。

现实篇起，cp线比较细碎，剧情为主（黄也是剧情式黄），只提示每篇主要出场剧情人物（煊煊必然在），cp看tag就好。本篇出场人物：夏瀚宇，何昶希，陈宥维，陈涛。

两年后，胡文煊20岁。

胡文煊在刑床上迷迷糊糊的清醒过来时，鞭笞已经停止了。

他的臀部疼的要命，体内的姜仍火辣辣的发挥着作用，但是他剧痛不已的后穴已经肿胀的合上，根本无法取出那截姜和堵在内部的姜汁。他满脸不知是泪是汗，抑或两者皆有。他轻吐了一口气，又晕了过去。

他再次醒来时，臀部的疼痛已经减轻了许多，貌似有清凉的药膏敷在上面，只是姜仍在原地，那些液体的刺激效力减缓了些，但是他仍然有强烈的排泄欲望，他的后穴依旧是肿着的，他微微扭动身子，没有勇气靠自己把那些异物排出去。

突然，有说话声从他身后响起。

“咦？我才认出来，这不是胡文煊吗？他被捉回来了？”

“嗯，他刚刚受过刑。傅医生，他体内还有姜……”

“别急，他被你打成这样，现在把姜拿出来不是要他的命吗？”傅弘奕随手写了一张方子，“小希，去拿药。”

“哦。”何昶希仿佛不认识胡文煊一般，一脸严肃的接过方子，急急忙忙的出门了。

“话说回来，他也是叛徒受刑，可他这点小伤和我之前治的那些……天差地别，瀚宇，你还给你这个小相好留了一手？挺怜香惜玉啊？”

“他不算。宥维没有公开惩戒他，只是让我录视频威胁胡春杨。视频嘛，视觉上看着严重，能骗过胡春杨就好，不需要真的把他打伤。”夏瀚宇爱惜的抚摸着胡文煊后脑上柔软的发丝，“他快一年没受过重刑，之前做性奴的时候，受的那点伤也和玩似的，真要像惩戒叛徒一样打他，他会受不了。”

“他连血都没出一滴，宥维要是看到，会不会觉得他最公正不阿的执鞭者也开始偏私了？”

“宥维领头偏私，我只是遵从他的真实想法。”夏瀚宇笑了笑，“胡文煊的身体值钱的很，要是真的打坏了他才会找我算账。打成这样，不留后遗症，又给他一个教训，让他不敢再跑，这才是宥维的真正目的。不过确实，我也舍不得他被打坏。”

“他真有那么值钱？我看你们一个个都被他勾了魂一样……”

“他对宥维来说，是无价之宝。”对我来说也一样。后半句话，夏瀚宇没有说出口。

“药拿来了。”何昶希轻快的跑回来，手上拿了几支药膏，几板药丸，和一瓶盐水。

“小希，帮他吊上盐水。”

“好。”

“这是你助理？之前没见过。”

“何昶希，我学生。”

“你好，我是跟导师来实习的。”何昶希笑的毫无破绽。夏瀚宇点了点头，没有在意。

傅弘奕带上指套，沾了药膏，在胡文煊的后穴上打着圈涂药。涂好之后，等了半个小时，看胡文煊的穴肉基本消肿，傅弘奕拿出一个扩肛器，小心翼翼的一点点撑开胡文煊的后穴，用镊子把姜夹了出来。

“……里面还有姜汁。”夏瀚宇友情提示。

傅弘奕严厉的看了夏瀚宇一眼，“你们别每次都玩的不计后果，医生治病也是很麻烦的！”

夏瀚宇漫不经心的点头说知道了。傅弘奕无奈的叹了口气，用针筒吸出了胡文煊体内的姜汁，又用药棉把残渣清理干净，把另一管药膏递给何昶希，“把他里面涂好。”

何昶希接过药膏，戴上指套，用最温柔的动作将药膏送进胡文煊被姜折磨的惨不忍睹的后穴中。

“这两天让他多休息，别连轴转的折磨人了。以前我每次给陈涛出诊，都得顺带着给胡文煊配药。你们把人折腾成这样，他不逃跑才见了鬼了。”

“这得看宥维怎么想。胡文煊从前是性奴，也是唤醒丁飞俊的钥匙，他的全部价值都在他的身体上。现在么，他是胡春杨的弟弟，而丁飞俊还没出现，宥维会怎么对他，我就不知道了。”

“我看他对无价之宝的态度，还不如躺着的那个植物人。”

“如果没有那个植物人，无价之宝对宥维来说就没那么珍贵了。”

……

傅弘奕留下了胡文煊接下来几天需要用的药和医嘱就离开了。临走前，何昶希表示想留下来照顾病人。“导师，你不是还要去看陈涛吗？这边也需要人照顾，我可以留下来。”

“我可以照顾他。”夏瀚宇说，“换药我已经很熟练了。再说，这里是刑房，不是待客的地方，你是客人，不该在这儿待太久。”

何昶希看着夏瀚宇戒备的表情，张了张嘴，一时却说不出什么反驳的话，又看胡文煊仍然没醒，只好沮丧的跟着傅弘奕去看望陈涛了。

何昶希一离开，胡文煊就睁开了眼睛。

“你醒了？”夏瀚宇惊喜。

“你威胁哥哥……什么？”胡文煊嗓子已经叫哑，他咳了很久，才把这句话完整的说了出来。

“只是给钱而已。”夏瀚宇把插了吸管的杯子送到胡文煊嘴边，“喝点水。”

胡文煊张嘴叼住吸管，一点点把杯子里的蜂蜜水咽下，又问，“我现在……是你看管，还是主人亲自看管？”

“大多数时间是我看着，不过宥维说，他每天都要见你一面。”

“那还好……还好。”胡文煊心安了一点，“夏瀚宇，你真的没有折磨人质的癖好吧？”

“你怕我打你？”

“我疼的很~”胡文煊脸色苍白，看着十分可怜，“你不能打我……除非我求你。”

“放心好了。”夏瀚宇捏了捏胡文煊肉乎乎的脸颊，“不过宥维要打你，我可拦不住。他说了，这个视频要一直录到你哥交了钱为止，如果你哥没有给钱……”

“不会的。”胡文煊一脸理所当然，“我哥一定会给钱。”

“哦？你怎么知道？”

“因为表哥没有一起被抓来，我的价值……只在于哥哥，如果我没有体现出应有的价值，那我一定会有生命危险。哥哥知道这一点，他不会让我死。”

“你的价值不只如此。你逃了后，涛许久不见你，还以为你也像李汶翰的妹妹一样出了事。”夏瀚宇叹息，“他气的要命，和宥维大吵一架，砸坏了所有的仪器，差点连自己的呼吸机也一起砸了……宥维那次真的被吓到，这才下了通缉令找你。哪怕是为了涛，宥维也绝不会让你死。”

“……当时逃的太匆忙，还闹出很大动静，他要是醒着看到了……以为我和表哥一起死了，也不奇怪。夏瀚宇……主人是不是很生气？我……”胡文煊不安的扭动了一下身子，“你说主人还会继续罚我吗？主人还会继续……继续把我，给那些人……艹吗？”

“不好说。”

“呜……可是我现在……已经有dom了，他……他有洁癖，他会不高兴的！夏瀚宇~夏瀚宇你帮帮我！主人最听你的话了……”

“可是，你不是说，你用了药，需要靠鞭打和精液抑制情欲吗？”

“噢……”胡文煊才想起他身上的契约，脸一瞬间就白了。他那些话完全是信口胡诌，骗骗陈宥维的。他这一年来对着李汶翰的各种人格撒娇撒痴，养尊处优，一天都没有离开过李汶翰的精液，哪里来的抑制情欲的药物？现在离他上一次和师铭泽做爱过去多久了？没有李汶翰的精液，他还能平安无事的撑到什么时候？

“夏……夏瀚宇，我被你绑来到现在，已经过去多久了？”

“差不多五天。”

噢，糟糕！他的第一轮情潮快来了。

“伤都养好了吗？”

“是。”

胡文煊端正的跪在一间装修豪华的房间里，身上的伤已经好了七七八八。陈宥维带着一双黑色的硬质手套，从胡文煊的脸开始，一路翻查着他身上残余的伤痕。胡文煊乖顺的配合陈宥维的动作，抬脸伸胳膊，又叉开双腿，撅起屁股，让陈宥维分开臀瓣查看他的后穴，“确实恢复的不错。”陈宥维抽出手指，满意的拍了拍胡文煊的屁股，“可以交差了。”

交差？胡文煊不明所以的抬头看陈宥维。

“不过这样太素了，还不够漂亮。”硬皮手套抚过胡文煊的面颊，“小煊，还记得老师最喜欢你的那套装扮吗？”

胡文煊心里一惊，下意识的推拒，“主人，不要……”

“不可以不要。”陈宥维的声音柔和，却让胡文煊不寒而栗，“手背过去。”

胡文煊内心挣扎着，面上却一点也不敢显出来，他拖拖拉拉的将手背到身后，一副皮革包裹的手铐立刻铐在了他的手腕上。

一根麻绳穿过了胡文煊颈部的项圈和手腕上的手铐，环过他的脚腕，将他的腿折叠着绑在一起，又在他的臀部前前后后缠了两圈，将两瓣臀肉箍得凸起，臀缝间的嫩肉被一截绳索粗鲁的摩擦着，很快就泛了红。麻绳接着在性器上绕了一圈，环过腰腹，环过双臂，绑回了项圈上。麻绳将胡文煊束缚成了一个昂着脖子挺胸跪着的别扭姿势，稍一挪动，粗糙的绳索就在他细嫩的皮肤上磨出红痕，身体反而被缠的更紧了。

陈宥维在胡文煊丰润的唇上敲了敲，“张嘴。”胡文煊眼角通红，张开嘴，乖乖含住了一枚红宝石制成的口球。他的嘴被迫开很大，过不了多久，口涎就顺着嘴角流了下来。

“接下来是重头戏了。小煊，你觉得老师会喜欢哪一套搭配？是蓝色系还是粉色系？”陈宥维面前摆着镶嵌着不同颜色宝石的乳夹和尿道棒，胡文煊一看到那些尿道棒，惊惶的眼泪立刻顺着面颊流了下来，他摇着头，呜呜作声，身体不自觉的挣扎着。陈宥维眼睛忽的一亮，拿起了一套红宝石镶嵌的乳夹，顶头带着一枚大钻石的尿道棒，和一串硕大浑圆的珍珠。“这套不错，他如果看到，一定会觉得我很有眼光。”

胡文煊无法低头，只好努力的偏移开视线。

“小煊，主人打扮你的时候，怎么能哭呢？”陈宥维挑完了道具，才发现胡文煊在流着泪，他怜惜的擦去胡文煊脸上的水渍，含着笑意说，“阿俊喜欢看你笑，不许哭。”

胡文煊身体一颤，闭上眼睛，将眼泪憋了回去。

陈宥维的手指甲反复刮蹭着胡文煊的乳头，直到它们颤颤巍巍的涨大立起，那对乳夹才一左一右的夹上了它们应该待着的位置。两只乳夹之间牵着一根细链子，上面挂了一只小铃铛，随着胡文煊惊惧的呼吸叮铃叮铃的响着。

“小煊，都过去那么久了，怎么还这样怕尿道棒？你的新dom从来没给你用过这个吗？”

胡文煊呜呜的急促摇头。

“小煊真是被宠坏了。”陈宥维抚上胡文煊软塌塌的性器，撸动着让它挺立起，而后，不容拒绝的将那根尿道棒缓缓的推入，直至顶部的钻石紧贴住龟头。“你多漂亮啊，小煊。”陈宥维赞叹着，“它与你很相配，你应该经常戴着它。”

胡文煊脸红的要命，尿道被侵犯的感觉纵使他经历过一万次都无法习惯。他满身的情欲被封死在那个小口里，进不得出不得，即将发情的他完全受不了那么强烈的刺激，慢慢的，他后方溢出了越来越多的水渍，情潮竟然就这样轰轰烈烈的到来了。

陈宥维看着这个水漫金山的浪荡景象，挑了挑眉，却没有多说什么。他趁着胡文煊后穴被浸的腻滑，挑起紧贴臀缝处的绳子，往边上移了些许，露出粉嫩紧致的小穴，将那串珍珠一枚一枚的塞了进去。每进去一粒，胡文煊都会发出一声含糊不清的媚长呻吟，直推到只剩了一枚珍珠露在外面，他才满意的停了手。

“夏娃，可以开始工作了。”

乳夹，尿道棒和那串珠子不约而同的震动起来。

胡文煊几乎要疯了。他深溺情欲，情人不再身侧，心里本就十分害怕，身上最敏感的几处地方又同时遭到强烈的进犯，可他既不能动弹，也不能畅快的出声。没有精液抚慰的他无论如何都无法从性欲中解脱出来，尿道棒阻绝了他射精的可能，前列腺又在一粒粒珠子的碾磨下濒临高潮……但也只是濒临而已，这点玩具对经众人调教过的胡文煊而言，根本达不到让他痛快高潮的刺激强度。胡文煊脸红的滴血，呜呜做声，唾液顺着他被口球撑得无法闭合的嘴边流了下来。他忍不住的挣扎，可每动一下，身上的绳索都会磨蹭他敏感处的肌肤，箍紧他已经被塞的严实的性器，又不住撩拨那粒显露在外的珍珠，带动体内许多的珍珠一起折腾他，将那些刺激缓缓提升一个幅度。他已经很久没有这么憋屈过了，由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难，现下陈宥维还没开始调教他，他就快受不了了，未来的日子那么长，他可怎么办呀？

“小煊看起来很喜欢被这样对待。”陈宥维抚摸着他背上被绳索勒出的痕迹，“你哥哥已经交了钱给我，作为交换，我要再录一个视频寄给他，让他知道我没再折磨你，你现在好的很，这算是我们生意人的诚信吧？”

“唔唔唔——”胡文煊挣扎的更剧烈了。

“不过你哥哥最知道我是什么样的人，你要是穿的整整齐齐的录个普通视频，他可能还以为我在造假……”忽的一皮鞭抽在胡文煊被绳索箍的凸出在外的两瓣臀肉上，留下了极其明显的一道红痕，“那还不如玩点情趣，也让待在胡春杨身边的老师看看，他离开之后，我的技术有多少进步。”

胡文煊是易红体质，陈宥维一早就知道。他专心致志的为眼前这两瓣肉感十足的软肉添着颜色，一鞭下去，抖动，呜咽，泛红，鼓起一道痕，再一鞭，抖动，呜咽，泛红，鼓起一道痕……陈宥维像是在摆弄什么有趣的玩具一般，一鞭一鞭，没有规律，时轻时重，毫无章法，屁股抽的差不多了，又转向了大腿，大腿抽完再抽后背，之后又一鞭鞭绕着胡文煊不住震动的乳夹左右抽击着……胡文煊被抽的身上疼心里痒，那点痒痒顺着他的血液流向四肢百骸，流过他的输精管，被尿道棒严密的堵回去，又涌上了脸，从他的嗓子里漏了出来。“唔~”他的声音里都沾上了软绵绵的情欲，“呜呜——唔~”

“夏娃，差不多了。把原片发给夏瀚宇，让他适当剪辑之后发给胡春杨。”

“是，主人。”

陈宥维走上前，摘下了沾满口水的口球。

“主人~”胡文煊的声音又软又黏，“我发情了——”

陈宥维笑了，“看得出来。小煊，几个月不见，你娇气了不少。”

“主人——我……我现在没有药，我不能……我想做。”

“李汶翰不在这儿，你和我做也没用。”陈宥维心情很好的拍打着胡文煊肉乎乎的脸蛋，“别耍花招，我知道你还能忍至少一个多月，等到你忍不了的那天，我想李汶翰就该带着阿俊出现在这儿了。”

“表哥怎么会……”

“看到你刚刚那个样子，哪个正常男人不动心？”陈宥维解开了胡文煊身上的绳子，“再说，你还是李汶翰的契约伴侣。他，阿俊……还有谷蓝帝——”陈宥维突然意味不明的看了胡文煊一眼，“要是看到你这个淫荡的样子，肯定会忍不住想赶来抽你一顿的。”

是的。胡文煊绝望的想，师铭泽要是看到了他被陈宥维用师铭泽最爱的珍珠这样玩弄，还乐在其中，欲仙欲死，一定会很想来抽死他吧？

啪嗒——束缚着胡文煊双手的手铐从中间分离开，连接处的细链缩回到手铐的皮套中，看起来，只是两只相貌奇怪的皮手环而已。陈宥维脱下一只手套，将修长的手指点在了胡文煊颈上的项圈边缘，随意的操作了一下，那项圈就宽了一小截，脱离了紧紧缠绕着的颈部肌肤，松垮的坠在了锁骨上方。胡文煊大口喘息着，第一次体会到氧气的珍贵。

两只相似的皮脚环跟着套在了胡文煊脚腕上，中间并没连起。胡文煊知道，他没受束缚的时候，属于陈宥维的调教时间已经结束。只是接下来，他是会被当做性奴送去给那些男人欺辱，还是像个正常人质一样被送回夏瀚宇身边，他心里就没数了。

“小煊，你和李汶翰私奔之后，涛很久不见你，整天闹着要我把你找回来。现在你好不容易回来了，是不是应该去向涛负荆请罪呢？”

“是……”胡文煊乖巧的垂着眼，“主人，可是这些……呃~还没拿下来呢？”

不仅没拿出来，连震动频率都没减缓一点。

“带着它们，套件衣服去见涛。记得你的使命，涛已经拆了两次房子，要是你哄不好他……”陈宥维面无表情的扫了胡文煊一眼，胡文煊头皮一炸，立刻夸下海口，“他见到我就不会再闹了！我保证！”

“最好如此。”

“可……可是……”胡文煊的声音里又染上了浓浓的情欲，“主人，起码……把尿道棒拿出来，好不好？我可以含着珍珠去见陈涛……但是，我……我在发情，我会憋坏的……”

他扭捏着撒娇，“我会乖乖听话！让我射一次吧……”

“不行。”陈宥维顿了顿，又说，“不过可以降低一点强度，作为你刚刚表现还不错的奖励。”

尿道棒的震动频率应声降至最低。

“哦……谢谢主人。”胡文煊委屈巴巴的低下头，“我能穿上衣服见他吗？”

“嗯——”陈宥维拿出一件束身衣交给胡文煊，“把这个穿在里面。”

“可是主人——我……我身上还有伤……”胡文煊看着这件充满弹性，布料紧致的衣服，吓得结结巴巴的说，“还有这些玩具，这个衣服……太紧了，会勒到——”

“不想穿？”

“……”

“没……”胡文煊哀叹一声，接过衣服匆匆忙忙的穿了起来。

他怎么敢反抗陈宥维？连李汶翰都会偶尔听一听他的哀求，看见他实在被折磨的太狠，就不会铁石心肠的继续罚他。可是陈宥维，面上温和，内心冷漠，除了陈涛和丁飞俊，根本不在意其他人的生死。他对胡文煊全部的宽纵，都是因为他是李汶翰的契约伴侣，而丁飞俊也在李汶翰的身体里，他只是需要利用胡文煊找回丁飞俊，除此之外，胡文煊对他来说，不会比路上铺地的石砖更吸引他的注意。

面对真正不在意他的人，胡文煊所有的撒娇撒痴都失了用武之地。他艰难的穿好了紧身衣，身上的伤痕被衣服挤压着，稍动一动，就好像被劈头盖脸的抽了一顿，胸前两点被乳夹撑的格外明显，它们犹自震动着，带动了下半身显露在外的钻石和珍珠。尿道棒在他体内不住摇晃戳弄，后面的珍珠也不甘示弱，胡乱碾压着他的敏感点。他只勉强走了一步，就腿一软跌坐在地上，臀部的伤和地面亲密接触，仿佛挨了极狠辣的一板，那串珍珠也往深处钻了一截，惹得他暧昧的惊呼一声，还没回过神来，脸上就重重的挨了一巴掌。

“连走路都不会了？小煊真是没用。”陈宥维语带笑意，用纸巾擦了擦那只扇过胡文煊巴掌的手，把手套带回去，“还拖拉什么？我已经和涛说过你回来了，要是涛醒了之后没看到你，又开始闹脾气，那抽在你身上的就不只一耳光这么简单了。”

胡文煊被这一巴掌打的发懵，可他却没有发呆的时间，他捂着脸，摇摇晃晃的爬起来，勉强的往前走了一步，喘口气休息一下，又往前挪了一步，再一步，再一步……

等他慢慢挪到陈涛的房间里时，已经半个小时过去了。

陈涛的房间非常宽敞明亮，里面摆满了各式各样的自动化高科技家用产品。胡文煊才蹭进门，还没喘一口气，房间顶部的摄像头就突然转向了他，陈涛的声音从镜头里传出来，“胡文煊？”

“是我……”

卧室的门开了，胡文煊走进卧室，极其缓慢的坐在了客用沙发上。他屁股上全是伤，穴口还挂着颗乱动的珍珠，不敢坐的太实在，只好学中世纪的西方淑女那样，敷衍的把臀部靠在坐垫上。那颗珍珠紧紧的贴着胡文煊的穴肉，不住的按摩他那圈娇嫩的皮肤。胡文煊痒的要命，情欲满载，恍惚间产生错觉，仿佛他是那个隔着二十床被子坐在豌豆上，被折腾的要死要活的可怜公主。

陈涛的身体躺在他面前的床上，闭着眼睛，插着管子，没有醒着的迹象。可是房间内的传送带却在不断运作，许多机械臂不住的移动操作着，放上杯盘，倒好咖啡，摆好曲奇，拿一盒方糖，倒一壶牛奶……最后传输到客用沙发前面的茶几上。

“胡文煊，原来你真的没死。”陈涛的声音从四方的墙壁里传出来，“那天我的无人机飞去你房间……没有看见你们，我还以为，连你……还有她哥哥，也被我哥害死了。”

“对不起。”胡文煊回忆起陈宥维和夏瀚宇的话，心里十分愧疚，“我其实是带着表哥逃走了……没有告诉你。让你担心，真的很抱歉。”

“你还活着就好。”陈涛的身体微微起伏，一个机器人突然启动，眼睛亮起蓝光，站起身，大步走到胡文煊面前。他端详了一会儿胡文煊的脸，突然，陈涛的声音从那个机器人身体里传出来，“你又被我哥的手下欺负了？”

胡文煊下意识捂住自己残留着受虐痕迹的脸，“没有，我才回来，主人……你哥哥还没有给我任务。”

“那就是我哥在欺负你。”机器创造的陈涛拟声没有一点感情，但胡文煊可以感觉到陈涛掩藏在高科技背后的愤怒，“从前他还会敷衍的隐瞒一下我，现在他欺负你，连我都懒得瞒了？”

“瞒着你有什么用？该我受的一鞭都不会少。”

“我会劝他……”

“你劝他，他会觉得是我没有好好陪你，让你无谓的担忧……只要他想打我，就能找到一百个正当理由动手。”胡文煊抚摸着自己的脸颊，“你别太关心我，我每天要挨的打已经够多了，别再给我加罚了。”

“……”陈涛陷入了沉默。

胡文煊和那个机器人相对无言，空气中充满诡异安静的气息，直到陈涛开口打破沉寂，“你都逃走了，怎么会出现在这儿？”

“我被夏瀚宇抓回来了。”

“那……她哥哥呢？”

“表哥被我藏在了安全的地方。我哥去保护他了，主人找不到他的……”胡文煊的声音突然低了下去，“我知道了主人在找我们，特意独自出门让夏瀚宇抓住，免得夏瀚宇认出表哥，连他一起带走。我为了他们……连自己都可以牺牲。他们绝对不会有危险。”

“她哥哥还好吗？”

“表哥很好，他什么都不知道。”

“丁飞俊还好吗？”

“他……他还好。”

陈涛轻轻舒了一口气，“那就好。”

这场由他不经意的过错引发的连环悲剧，波及了那么多无辜的人们，毁了那么多人平静安逸的人生。癫狂至此，也该够了吧？

陈涛还记得自己17岁生日的那天，丁飞俊送了他一个和哥哥的夏娃一样的ai，作为他的生日礼物。他一直想要一个ai，和亚当夏娃一样，他哥哥知道，丁飞俊也知道，可哥哥总是说他太小，等长大了再说。终于，他盼望已久的17岁生日到来，丁飞俊把那只暗藏控制中枢的昂贵手表献宝似的捧到他面前，又催促寿星亲自给它命名。那时他在礼物堆里一眼看到了一本希腊神话，于是灵机一动，给它取名为宙斯。

那是他拥有宙斯的第一天，也是他遇见李汶翰妹妹的第一天。

彼时那个娇蛮的小姑娘正飞扬着她纤细的眉毛，和身边的友人绘声绘色的描述着胡文煊在数学课上出糗的表现。她神采飞扬的表演完了胡文煊的一系列傻气举动，然后苦口婆心的劝说着友人不要再执迷于胡文煊这个漂亮笨蛋，她的面颊由于先前的激情演说染上富有青春活力的粉色，看起来又漂亮又明媚，他仅多看了一眼，就陷入了幼稚又无药可救的独属于年轻人的初恋，也悄悄记住了话题主角胡文煊的名字。

那时的他不曾想到，当时的惊鸿一瞥，会引发后来这一系列的可怕恶果。他沉迷于自己的单向恋爱，可那个女孩子却只沉迷于和不同的人讨论有关胡文煊的一切。他迟钝的感知到情敌存在，郁闷的将自己的少男心事倾诉给哥哥听，期望情感生活稳定的哥哥能教给自己抱得佳人归的方法，却忽视了哥哥在听到他甜蜜痛苦的单相思后，一瞬间阴沉下去的眼神。

于是她死了。

那件事发生后，他找了一百种理由为哥哥开脱，却无法欺骗自己，他亲耳听到陈宥维和丁飞俊通的电话，那女孩死之前一个小时，还在丁飞俊的实验室里。她为什么会在丁飞俊的实验室里？

他原本只是找哥哥确认他的疑惑，只要哥哥亲口说出不是自己干的，他就会全盘接受哥哥讲的一切，可哥哥却轻松的承认了，承认他绑架了她，杀害了她，而目的，仅仅只是为他好。

“涛，你是我们陈家最小的孩子，是未来家业当之无愧的继承人，怎么可以轻易的被那个女孩牵着鼻子走？她是李汶翰的妹妹，你绝不能和她在一起。”

后来，他们大吵一架，陈涛负气离家出走。他本想去看她最后一眼，没想到这一去，差点就和那个女孩一起魂归黄泉。

丁飞俊把宙斯的控制中枢从手表上拆下来，植入他的大脑里，又为他造了这个完全由他掌控的房间。他被撞的失去五感，不能行动，丁飞俊就用各式各样的人工智能为他延展五感，栖居意识。他彻底的和宙斯合二为一，仿佛灵魂早已脱离了那具死去的躯壳。他逐渐变得像一个真正的人工智能，少年时的爱恋在他心里已经不留一丝痕迹，滔天的仇恨占据了他全部的心神，他心里只想着那个司机，他想复仇。

再后来，他曾经的情敌胡文煊突然出现在他单调的生活中。他已不视他为敌，甚至和他成了朋友，胡文煊来去匆匆，身上永远散发着淡淡的药味，他心里好奇，悄悄控制无人机跟着胡文煊，才知道他到底在经历着什么。

他说不清这个单向三角关系中的三个人，究竟是谁的命运更加悲惨，他们三人的人生都在哥哥的操纵下彻底扭曲，他救不了胡文煊，正如他救不了那个女孩，也救不了他自己。

现在，他已经屈从于命运，接受了自己只能用这种畸形的方式存活在世上的未来。他只想知道一个答案，为什么哥哥要做这一切？为什么他害死了那个女孩子，逼走了自己的恋人，甚至把他植入自己仇人的身体里？为什么哥哥一步步精心设计了这样一个陷阱，害得胡文煊受尽苦难，害得李汶翰陷入长眠，害无辜的灵魂们蜗居在同一具肉身之中，他自己却没有得到一丝好处，他的目的到底是什么？

现在，他的目的达到了吗？

“主人，我已经见了陈涛，他不会再闹了。”

“嗯……”陈宥维用剪刀剪开了胡文煊身上的束身衣，手指牵起他双乳之间勾连的细链，往前缓缓的牵扯。

“主人……”胡文煊上身追随着陈宥维的手指不住前倾，他隐隐害怕着接下来即将发生的事，忍不住开口求饶，“不要扯下来……”

“不许动。”

胡文煊呜咽着跪住不动，他的乳尖被细链牵扯，形成了越来越大的弧度，终于，两只乳夹在胡文煊陡然拔高的音量下脱离了他的身体，那两处充血鼓胀的小点一下便破了皮，可怜兮兮的红肿起来。他破损的皮肤周围满是先前抽打留下的红痕，这些痕迹一点都没有淡去，红的妖气的两点衬在其中，倒不显得异常。

胡文煊吭哧吭哧喘个不住。对他来说，疼还是其次，他因为这疼引发的身体反应才更迫在眉睫。他本就成了受虐就会发情的下贱种子，先前的忍功在师铭泽的纵容下一点不剩，他的忍耐已经趋近极限，曲意迎合陈宥维那么久，现在该是他得到奖励的时候。

尿道棒顶部的钻石和后穴口的珍珠被陈宥维一起捏住，快速抽了出来。那些沾染了他体温的珍珠一粒粒迅速碾过前列腺，尿道内的摩擦激起他一身鸡皮疙瘩，前后两侧灭顶的快感同时向他袭来，前方的阻碍又突然消失，胡文煊喟叹一声，大脑一白，淅淅沥沥的射了出来。

“爽了？”

胡文煊软绵绵的瘫着，嘴里无意识的哼哼唧唧，似乎还没回过神来。

“那该轮到我了。”

“什……”话音未落，胡文煊就被另一根带着体温的东西猛烈贯穿，再说不出话了。

……

陈宥维做的时候，对胡文煊的身体极尽抚爱，却从不肯施舍给胡文煊一个眼神。他凝视虚空，身下猛烈的进攻着，脸上却没有不带丝毫情欲，仿佛只是完成一场交配任务。陈宥维盯着面前的毛毯深深浅浅抽插了许久，突然将胡文煊从床上捞起来，紧紧抱在怀里，双手用力抚摸着胡文煊裸露的脊背。胡文煊被抱的喘不上气，全身的伤牵扯着发疼，他用力的回抱住陈宥维，把下巴搭在陈宥维肩上。陈宥维不再动了，只埋在胡文煊后穴里，维持着那个紧紧相拥的姿势，突然射出一股又一股精液，灌入胡文煊湿热的内壁中。

陈宥维叹息一声，将头靠在胡文煊颈窝处，看着既脆弱又迷茫，“阿俊……”

陈宥维果然是想他了。

胡文煊熟练的伸手一下一下安抚着陈宥维的后背，仿佛已经这样做过无数次。直到陈宥维回过神，将疲软下去的性器从他体内抽出，他才收回了手。

“小煊，今天累了吧？”陈宥维眉目含情，温和的抚过胡文煊仍未消肿的脸，“我帮你清理，今天就在我房间休息。”

“主人……”胡文煊拒绝的话还没说出口，就被陈宥维翻了个面，带着一次性指套的手指伸入胡文煊后穴中，一点点仔细抠出里面的精液。

突然，陈宥维似乎发现了点什么，指套从后穴中离开，移到了胡文煊的大腿根处，他小心翼翼的抚摸上大腿根部的一小块皮肤，眉头紧蹙。

“泽？”陈宥维的语气从疑惑逐渐变得笃定，“是阿俊……”

“你见过他了。”

tbc


End file.
